


The Beauty and The Horror of Our once Rulers

by Tobyelie



Series: All in less [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, Multi, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyelie/pseuds/Tobyelie
Summary: This is a DREAM SMP Alternative Universe fanfic. A Dream, Fundy & Skeppy centric fanfic. Far from the original plot of DREAM SMP but it's centric around the era of Manberg and the current eggpire lore. SKUNDYWASTAKEN will be centric and previous Skephalo mentioned. This book will contain strong language, major character death, and violence.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, skeppy/dream/fundy
Series: All in less [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177817
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Summary

There were always two sides. Everyone had one enemy and those were the ones your side was against. No one else for years, there were always two sides until they rose to the top with blood and sweat. Ruiling side by side. The fox and the masked man as lovers. Later adding a third partner. The three have either been replaced, forgotten, blamed for all. They bonded by their similar problems but as some or just one quote, "It was never meant to be..." but as one warned when all is presented, "There will always be someone against it all."


	2. Vividly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of Visions.

_He watched him trigger the red stone leading to the last patch of TNT as the others that surround him let out verses of hatred. The red powder going unnoticed._ ****

_**Boom!** _

_The TNT explosions grew louder and louder as they walked closer to him while the others backed away leaving a close distance between the three partners._

_The one who triggered the bombs turned to him and Dream with the sweetest but most sorrowful smile they've ever seen and gave his last wave as he mouthed his final words heard at this war operating server._

_Bringing tears to the one who wore the clay mask, who tried to bring the one next to him in cyan close for protection and comfort._   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_"It was never meant to be"_   
**   
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Skeppy choked back a sob as he understood what he mouthed and tried to run to him but was flown to the other side. Away from where one of his lovers stood in just seconds. To the nearshore of an ocean._

_T_ _he hit of the cold icy water bringing him to_ reality _._

Skeppy shot off from his bed gasping for air. Checking himself if he had any wounds. But let out a cry as he remembered the dream. Leaning on to the corner of the room.

Bad awoke to the sound of someone sobbing. Rubbing his eyes. Feeling his drowsy daze melt away he laid merely awake. Watching as nothing changed and thought. They recently repaired the holes and damages around the mansion also removing the growing red vines around the area and they had no neighboring houses.

They meaning Skeppy and him.

Wait...

Oh.

OH, Cra-

He removed the blankets off his body and ran to his boyfriend's room. Knocking softly, "Skeppy?"

There was no answer but his concern rose when the cries increased. Knocking once again but with more force. "Geppy? You alright in there?" He didn't hear a reply.

Instead of opening the door, _S_ keppy's cries increased.

The noise of the TNT mixed in with the knocks, he could still hear the yells overflowing his head as he relived the nightmare.

Every day he would get a new scene. Like a movie that keeps lagging because of the lack and shitty internet. Every day since the first war. Every day since l'manberg was formed. Every day since Bad and I started dating. Every day since strange red vines has been growing on the hole his boyfriend made for the Dreamon hunters. 

_He has had these nightmares for years._ He bitterly smiled through the tears as it ran in a replay.

To be honest "Nightmare" wasn't a word to describe what he dreamt. It felt real. A possible futuristic vision, almost like the ones you either dream at night or daydream when bored, and in a few weeks or months, it comes true.

One that you relive. He knew something felt peculiar as he watched his body be blown away from the blast and landing on water. _A mask landing on his chest. It felt... no. It was so beautifully vivid._

_Vivid in sound._

_In touch._

_The touch is painful._

_Why does it feel like I'm freezing?_

_Why am I shivering?_

His sense feel mushed up as the heat from the explosives and the low temperature of the water hit.

_Floor._

_Blankets._

Warmth kissed his crystals. The feeling of warm crimson was dripping near his cheeks.

 _Tears_.

_Red bled his hands when he looked down. Hands and arms filled with scars and crooked crystals who contained many tells._

_Not real._

_It's not real._

_I'm not hurt._

_Am I?_

A wave of drowsiness crashed from the number of tears he has let out.

_Still, dreaming._

His cries turning into hushed sniffs. The knocks still haven't displayed in his brain to answer.

_Not awake._   
  
  


_Not awake?_   
  


_Is this real?_

_Am I seeing an outcome of a possible action that could be caused by Dream and Me?_

_Who's the last piece, though?_

_"Sk_ _epp_ _y!"_   
  


_Two._

He flinched as he heard the scream and shut his eyes.

_Opening, coming back from where he paused. He recognized the smiley mask on his chest and a familiar ripped black jacket to his side. He knew Dream was somewhat the cause and himself but who's the third._

**"Skeppy"**

_The voice seems so familiar..._

_A familiar accent. His was part of the equation of the scream. Another yell was heard to his side._

_But it wasn't the same one. It held strong emotion of anger. Hatred. The same tone of emotion used for the one who triggered the blast._

_I'm one of the traitors._

_This is our fault._

_This is your fault!_

_My Fault._

_My Fault._

_**My Fault!** _

He cupped his ears to block out the yells that kept blaring in his ears.

The voice of his worried lover entering his room blended like paint with the shouts of despair charged with the fiery fire of his own.

_In his view, he was at shore water. A short distance from the ocean. Realizing if the blast was stronger. Death would have invaded him sooner. Drowning._

_Drowning in sorrow._

_He watched everyone he knew go run to him with weapons ready to attack._ _He hid the mask and the ripped jacket into his inventory. And felt himself being surrounded by swords, bows, and tridents as they moved him to the owner of the mask, who was also being threatened._

_The third partner somewhere left at the crater to rot._   
  
  


_Nobody cares for you once you're outed as their traitor but you were known as a hero when you betrayed and exposed the enemy and help your side as a spy. Your final moments are probably dead. No future._ _Harsh reality._ _The server is cruel. I wonder how the other servers operate. Like Hermits craft or Minecraft diaries._

_Death or imprisonment awaited for them. As they dragged away close to pandora's vault._

_But a splash potion hit around us..._

_We ran after thanking them..._

_Before breaking down at a safe distance..._

_Processing whatever the fuck just happened..._

_I guess we get to live a bit longer..._

Bad tried opening the door. It was unlocked. He scolds himself for not checking earlier instead of knocking obnoxiously. He entered the room. Frowning as he spotted Skeppy sitting in the corner of his room, moving side to side with his hand cupping his ears.

Dried tear marks painted his bluey blushed cheeks and his crystals weren't their usual annoyingly bright cyan. Their dull to be exact. Lifeless. The same color filled his iris as he tried to focus his vision on reality. 

He kneeled in front of Skeppy and gently removed his hands from his ears. Gaining a harsh flinch from the other as he fully opened his eyes

"Skeppy? What's wrong?" Skeppy looked up. His eyes were red and puffy, holding large eye bags. A soft voice brought tears to Halo's eyes, "Bad?"

Bad swore he felt his heart tugged by the appearance of his boyfriend. "Yes, Bad is here. I'm here. Geppy what's wrong? Nightmare?"

Skeppy bite his inner cheek and nodded. Halo didn't know he had them frequently and planned to never tell a soul.

Bad sighed and opened his arms. "You want a hug and talk about it?"

The sincerity and care in his voice brought another set to Skeppy's eyes but he couldn't.

Skeppy tried to held a small smile and flew to the offered hug. Almost pulling both of the boys to the floor.

"I just want a hug, Bad. I don't want to relive it." The taller boy hummed and stared down at him in concern. "You sure?"

Skeppy looked away and thought to himself.

_Dear Irene! Did he want to spill everything he has seen but couldn't burden his boyfriend any further than what he's already experienced in one night of his "nightmare!"_

_So he lied like a liar._

Guilt filled his crystalized heart and looked up to his glowing eyes boyfriend.

"Yea"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_It was Fundy._   
  
  


_He's the third piece of the dream._   
  


  
  
  
_What the fuck  
_


	3. Lava Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of Visions.

_Dream blinked his eyes as he tried to get used to the light of the lava wall. Noticing his surroundings he recognized Skeppy who turned to him and hummed giving him a small but loving smile. "You're finally awake, Dream."_

_Dream felt the nostalgic hit as Skeppy spoke to him as if they were best friends._

_Lovers?_

_His voice held a comforting tone. A tone he hasn't heard in years. A tone he heard from George or Sapnap whenever he was overwhelmed by his thoughts. Never heard again after the conflict he had with Tommy and the discs._

_"Yea apparently. I am." Skeppy chuckled. A small glint of happiness lighted his eyes but as soon as he turned. It disappeared. Turning to where he was staring. They just stared at the lava as it was TV._

_Dream inspected his surroundings around, taking every little detail in the room._

_He concluded, by the way, their chained ankles, the obsidian walls, weak arms from mining fatigue, and the limited furniture, just a chest with book and quills and a clock in the corner. They'll probably be imprisoned here until they are just skin and bones or executed if pitied. Either way_

_Til death._

_Remembered as the first prisoners trapped in Pandora's Vault._

_He moved away from the lava wall and faced Skeppy, barely about to start a conversation since boredom struck him but was cut out with faint voices and buttons being pushed. Activating Redstone nearby._

_Skeppy gulped and let out a shaky breath._

_Dream felt anxious as he caught the reaction of Skeppy and by it, it was a bad sign._   
  
  


_"So this is the end, hu-_

_"I finally get it now, Dream."_

_He shifted to him confused, "Get what?"_

_"What Fundy mouthed before death took him?"_   
  
  
  


_Fundy?_   
  


_What does he have to do with this?_   
  
  
  


_Dream furrowed his eyebrows in concern as the name mentioned brought him painful memories. But memories he has never seen. Explosions were everywhere. Leaving an area untouched until it got hit the worse._

_The silence grew when the last stack he held finished it all._

_Redstone_   
  
  
  


_Trigger_   
  
  


_Leaving an unfamiliar feeling of despair._

_He felt his eyes watery but why._

_He couldn't respond._

_His throat felt dried._

_He heard chains move. Skeppy moved forward to him but not fully as the shackles on his ankles arrested him from presiding._

_Opening his arms for Dream to hug back but before he did. He studied his appearance._

_Skeppy looked weak and exhausted but his cheek crystal held their beautiful glow equally as his eyes. He also spotted the chipped diamonds on his arms and face. Nasty scars painted his tan figures and arms. His blue hair long to be on a makeshift bun._

_He leaned in Skeppy's hug. Feeling the light-haired bluenette run a hand through his white hair and felt a small kiss placed on his forehead._

_He felt a small smile form on his face._

_The kiss confirming they're lovers thought._

_He looked at Skeppy, noticing that his vision was clearer from the lack of cover on his face. His infamous smiley mask was nowhere to be seen. Both of theirs to be exacted. They only wore the classical orange jumpsuit of a prisoner._

_The hug felt nice. He couldn't lie. A distant but beautiful feeling filled him. He felt comfort. Comfortable but slightly confused on the last words shared. They sat there in each other arms. Ignoring the voices getting closer and fear._

_After the small hug session, they pulled away. Both secretly wanting to hug back and never let go as the voices grew closer and closer to their cell. Skeppy fixed his position, the shorter boy leaning on Dream. Legs tangled._

_Hugging his arm as they held comfort in silence until Dream decided to ask the jackpot question. A question that had either a positive or negative reaction from Skeppy._

_"What did Fundy tell you"_

_Silence grew over them until_ _Skeppy's dams broke._ _Muffling_ _back a sob as the other moved his head_ _upward_ _. Cupping his cheeks with such care. As if they were fragile glass. Forcing him to make eye contact. Neon green clashing with bright cyan._

_Skeppy moved to hide his face on Dream's neck. Trying to keep the new set of tears from falling. Feeling the other shiver as he let out a breath to calm the tears from running down his cheeks._

_Skeppy felt the taller man move him to their lap and hug them again trying to give comfort._

_"_ _You don't remember, don't you? What he mouthed out before death took his final breath?"_

_Dream gloomily shook his head. Skeppy gave a forced chuckle and hugged back with all the strength he had left on his slender body._

_"I don't blame you. The blast made you fly into the air and hit your head hard when falling._ _Luckily_ _only forgetting the explosion. I guess when they captured you they knocked you out again hard._

_It took time to understand what he meant," He watched as Skeppy hanged his head low before removing the ripped jacket he had on. Hugging it before handling it to Dream. Who recognized it was Fundy's classical jacket._

_Tears conquering both their eyes. Both reading each other's movements._

_To not let go._

_"I went through his old journals trying to bring some closure_ _and_ _shit. It took a while before I could get a hold of_ _them_ _since they were_ _hidden at our old base_ _._

_But as I read them all I learned that sometimes you have to display yourself as the villain in everyone's eyes but your allies to stop another useless war. The outcome has millions of alternative endings._

_The Outcome of our actions has... no_ **_had_ ** _the potential to make a_ _revolutionary work_ _. But could lead to one death or a few with the feeling of satisfaction to see it all come true._

_Or living with the failure of that nothing that was planned and taken action was even worth to accomplish in the first place."_

_Dream furrowed his eyebrows and pulled away, feeling his word fade in and out. The last thing he saw was Skeppy mouth move_ _and his eyes widen_ _as the lava wall cleared away and multiple people unchained him and took him away._

_Skeppy thrashing away from those who grabbed him and_ _held_ _a hand to him and cried out._ _Before he felt pain spread his head._

_A hit on the head brought him to_ reality _._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"It was never meant to be"_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dream instantly blinked his eyes as he gained his consciousness from the small nap.

The dream he had just minutes ago stuck his head.

_Why did he dream about Skeppy?_

_And in a cell?_

It's been awhile seen he has talked to Skeppy. To be honest he misses the guy. The last time they held a conversation or a discussion was when he trying to get one of Tommy's disc.

It felt strange how the words who from probably Skeppy quoted from who knows who felt nostalgic in a way. Probably from the tone or to the environment they were surrounded by affected the word.

_He could still feel the warmth from the hug. He felt warm on the inside. The kiss on his forehead ghosted him._ _Same_ _with the feeling of a hand going through his silky white hair._

His daydream about Skeppy's gentle touches was cut short when he heard a stick snap from behind him. He reached for his bow and held his ground. The bright sun of noon blinded his eyes until he saw a figure overshadowing him.

Squinting his eyes. He recognized him and removed his mask, putting it on his side. Smiling softly as bright cyan eyes clashing with neon green.

"Skeppy..."

"Dream..."


End file.
